Cindy The Cat
Info Cindy The Cat is a Cat Animatronic which was created after the FNaF 2 Animatronics were scrapped. Cindy has the same Tech and very similar appearance to the FNaF 2 Animatronics. Cindy has also a Criminal Data Base System so she can Scan adults for any hostile or Criminal Activity, if she does find one, well.....it won't really look pretty afterwards, because Cindy has very sharp claws, she attacks any criminal to protect the people which are at the Pizzeria. Cindy in the Band is known as the "Backup Singer" and she also likes to Sing and Dance. Appearance The appearance for Cindy is that her colors are: purple, white and red. Her body purple with whiteness on her face and front body area, which also Cindy has a cat tail. She has red colored eyes with Purple Eyelids with long eyelashes. She also wears a pink bow tie. Cindy has red blushed cheeks. The material of her Body is Plastic, based on the Toy Animatronics, Cindy was made a few days after the Closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My eyes are red, and i have glowing white iris which glows in the dark. Behaviour Once activated and leaves the Stage, Cindy's eye iris glows in the Dark, so the Guard will be able to know where she is by seeing her Eye Iris within that Location, But '''it does depend if she is looking at the Camera, or not. Cindy always goes to the right Door, but the Guard doesn't need to shine any source of lighting towards the door, as her Eyes, as i said, glows in the Dark. But if she gets in, she hides behind the Guard, so until the right moment, she then attacks the Guard, but only depending of the Guard is said to be Bad, or Good, more info in "Getting The Guard". Once at the Door, if the Guard does not close the door when Cindy is there, she can cut the Door's power, making it unable to close, giving the Guard a less Chance to Survive on that Night. Unlike the other Animatronics, Cindy and the rest don't stuff the Guard into a Spare Suit, they attack the Guard, like actual violence, which after done with, the activity shows that happened as the Guard's blood stains the newspaper..Left on the desk. When Getting the Guard Cindy only attacks the Guard(s) if they are doing things wrong, such as breaking rules or damaging any property to the Building, also scanning the Guard for any Crininmal Data. Cindy doesn't attack the Guard(s) which are doing their job properly, and those who don't have a Big Crinimal data, however, a Guard in the past killed Cindy when she was a Child and was put into Cindy when she was first being made, now she seeks revenge to find Him and did what he did to her, so sometimes she doesn't mean to kill a Guard, which did nothing wrong. After attacking the Guard, she ''doesn't '''''stuff the Guard, but after attacking the only sight of the Guard is the Blood which is left on the Newspaper of when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had closen down for good and scrapped their animatronics. She have a new jumpscare in a update. Story Cindy was made along with Candy and Chester a few days after the Closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, set in 1987 through the Month November, a Guard named Mary works at the Location "Candy's Burger and Fries". The Appearance of Cindy and Candy are based on the Toy Characters look from the 2nd location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which explains the Kid Friendly Look, blushed cheeks, and quite big eyes, also showing the Plastic look for the Characters Costumes. The Characters however, at Candy's Burger and Fries, act like many of the other Animatronics, as well as the ones from Fazbear Entertainment, Cindy and the Rest move around at night, from 12AM to 6AM, they attempt to Hunt down the Guard, and dispose of Him/Her, which is why different Guards go to the Location to work, as they never knew about the recent disasters. Which when the Guard has survived through the 5 nights aand got his Paycheck, he then tried to cheat his job on the 6th night by messing with the animatronics' functions, however he was Caught then giving the Pink slip.Category:Females Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fnac Category:Emil Macko's ocs Category:Villainous